Calling Midori
by Bottou-chan
Summary: In which Midori (aka "Bird-girl") is recruited by Koganei to referee the first Ura Butousatsujin.


**Calling Midori**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Midori hunched over her lightbox, carefully penciling the lines that formed Super-Shoujo Manga Girl's skirt. A styrofoam cup of cold tea sat next to a stack of papers. When she got to a good stopping point, she would go reheat it...

"Midori-san, visitor," said a voice.

She turned around. "Hai?" she inquired quietly.

It was a little boy, carrying a large golden.... thing.

"Are you lost from the tour?" Midori inquired, with slight concern in her voice.

"I'm not in a tour!" said the boy. "I'm Koganei Kaoru!" He walked up to her, looking very determined and aggressive. "And I need you to cooperate!"

"Talk away," shrugged Midori, turning back to Super-Shoujo Manga Girl's skirt.

Koganei took a deep breath. Demi had blown him off as some little kid who didn't know anything. Umi hadn't seemed to have been all there... although she had paid more attention to Joker than she had to him. Inoko had been weird, but at least she had paid attention... granted, he'd had an age advantage over that one. And Amagi... he mentally growled because she had been too busy drooling over Raiha to even notice he was there.

"I need you to be a referee for a tournament being sponsored by Mori Kouran-sama," blurted out Koganei.

"Hold your stick thing a little to the side... turn it a few degrees that way.... hold that pose," directed Midori, sketching away on another piece of paper.

"It's not a stick thing. It's a Kougan Anki."

"Kou-gan Ank-i," repeated Midori, dutifully. "I like it. I could bring it to the writers and maybe give it to Super-Shoujo Manga Girl as a power-up item or something. That would be good..." she mused.

"Super-Shoujo Manga Girl has no business with my Kougan Anki!" exclaimed Koganei. "Anyhow, back to business... Mori Kouran-sama wants you to be a referee for him. It'll take up a week of your time. You're sworn to secrecy. But he'll give you a new apartment to live in, and make one of your dreams come true."

"That's it... Super-Shoujo Manga Girl's Kougan Anki can make young girls' dreams come true. It can read within their inner hearts and create reality from the purity of their souls," mused Midori, still sketching.

"Hey! My Kougan Anki doesn't read anyone's inner heart, or do anything like that!" objected Koganei.

"Yours might not, but Super-Shoujo Manga Girl's does," answered Midori simply.

"My Kougan Anki is way cooler than that."

"Oh? What does it do?"

"Second form, Ryu!" exclaimed Koganei. In an instant, he had transformed it into a hook on a chain. "See, I can throw this..."

"I rather liked the first form better," said Midori.

"It's got more forms, too," added Koganei. "See... third form! Kyoku!" 

"It's like scissors," mused Midori.

"They _are_ scissors," said Koganei. "Really big ones. I can catch people's weapons in 'em.... I can catch people in 'em, too."

"The scissors of justice," suggested Midori. "With her third form, Kyoku, Super-Shoujo Manga Girl can shred the villains' evil plots like paper."

"How lame," objected Koganei. "Now, watch... here's the fourth form. Mikazuki!"

"It's a boomerang," said Midori. "That's not much of a weapon.... I don't think any of the Super-Shoujo Manga Girl characters are Australian. Heyyyy... maybe we could write something into the story about her going abroad to study.... she runs into Australian aborigines... befriends them.... and they give her the power-up!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Baaaaa-kaaaaa," said Koganei. "That's not going to work. Now, fifth form is called An!" His hands slid easily over the weapon, transforming it into a bow and arrow.

"With her bow and arrow, she shoots the arrows of love into the pure hearts of young girls!" Midori diagrammed this newest form of the Kougan Anki.

"Arrows of love?" Koganei shook his head. "How stupid, how stupid, how stupid.... heyyyy!" He realized belatedly that he had allowed himself to be sidetracked. He reassumed his determined look once more.

"Are you going to help us or not?" he demanded.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Midori absently, reaching for a new pencil. She had finished drawing the Kougan Anki. It was back to Super-Shoujo Manga Girl's skirt again.

Koganei was taken aback. "Err... and what do you want out of it?"

Midori's eyes gleamed. "Cel art," she answered. "I want to be able to go out and buy one hundred cels, and have it completely sponsored."

"You can ask for anything, and you're asking for anime cels?" demanded Koganei.

Midori shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"You _draw_ those yourself!"

Midori only looked at him.

"All right... we'll send you the info in the mail," said Koganei. "Thanks for your cooperation." He snapped his Kougan Anki back into its first form.

"No prob," answered Midori, still hunched over the lightbox.

Koganei left the animation studio, swinging his Kougan Anki around. He wondered vaguely why so many had been left for him to take care of, when it seemed like he had the most difficulty getting results. Ah, well. All twelve of the girls had now been contacted.

What a relief. 

* * *

Note: I think Super-Shoujo Manga Girl is my creation, but if anyone else has ever used it, Gomen!

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



End file.
